Dibujo y pintura
by Claru
Summary: Nadie los corría para que no fueran más que ellos mismos, juntos.


**Dibujo y pintura**

 _Andábamos sin buscarnos, sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos._

Su presencia siempre me había hecho sentir incómodo. No porque Luna me hubiese caído mal ni mucho menos, sino que no entendía del todo cómo comportarme en su presencia. Era diferente a todas las personas con las que había conversado en mi vida.

Me da gracia que hoy en día en realidad una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella es que vive profundamente el libre albedrío, se maneja en un constante fluir de conciencia. Cuando era más chico era lo que más me irritaba de su forma de ser, lo que más pesaba a la hora de no poder hacer el _click_ con ella. Recién me di cuenta de lo necesario que es tener alguien así en la vida, tan genuino y radiante, cuando nos vimos forzados a atravesar situaciones tan duras juntos.

El comienzo de mi verdadera vida con Luna se marca oficialmente el día que abandonamos El Refugio y emergimos al mundo real nuevamente. Luego de que Harry, Ron y Hermione hubiesen desaparecido para continuar sus aventuras para salvar el mundo mágico, nosotros abusamos de la hospitalidad de Bill y Fleur por unos diez días más, sobre todo porque esta última no quería dejarnos ir bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que ambos recuperásemos completamente nuestras fuerzas.

Tenía la certeza por Pottervigilancia que mi familia estaba sana y salva, porque estaban preguntando por mí. Me tranquilizó saber que estaban bien, pero visitarlas en ese momento nos era imposible. Más que nada porque mis hermanas eran más pequeñas y por más ganas que tuviera de estar reunido con ellas nuevamente, en mi propia habitación, viendo todos juntos jugar al West Ham en la televisión, no quise exponerlas a más peligro del necesario. Es por eso que, la mañana de nuestra partida, bien temprano para resguardarnos de oídos imprevistos, Luna le envió a mi madre su Patronus en forma de liebre con un mensaje escueto pero vivaz ─era mejor si no se escuchaba mi voz, "¡alerta permanente!" y tal─ presentándose, evidentemente, de modo muy particular y anunciando que estábamos vivitos y coleando.

Como Bill nos había comentado que Xenophilius había sido encerrado en Azkaban por los Mortífagos luego de su encuentro con el trío dorado, nos dirigimos con mucha cautela hacia Ottery St. Catchpole, a la abandonada casa de los Lovegood. La encontramos en ruinas y luego de encantar los alrededores para que nadie que no fuera nosotros la pudiera localizar, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Reconstruirla completamente y poner todo en movimiento nos tomó casi la mitad de la primavera, pero no teníamos apuro ni deseo de estar en otro lugar, siendo ambos perseguidos por el Ministerio. Salíamos de la casa muy poco, para desaparecernos disfrazados hacia diversos pueblos muggles para comprar los víveres necesarios. En ese tiempo mi relación con Luna floreció a la par de los jazmines plantados en el cantero del patio de la casa, y llegué a conocerla tanto que me anticipaba a sus movimientos rutinarios, como alcanzarle la cuchara que se olvidaba de agarrar sin falta todas las mañanas para revolver el café antes de que me la pidiera.

El día que más va a quedar grabado en mi memoria, incluso con mayor profundidad que el de nuestro casamiento, fue el de la batalla de Hogwarts. Ese 2 de mayo nos despertamos tarde porque la noche anterior nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde terminando de arreglar el invernadero de la casa, que tan celado había sido en vida por Pandora Lovegood y que se había convertido con el pasar de los años en el rincón en el mundo de Luna, en donde se sentía completamente libre para reflexionar sobre el mundo y escribir sus pensamientos.

Después de que la acompañase a pescar plimpies para el almuerzo ─es increíble la facilidad con la que uno se acostumbra a hacer cosas que nunca hubiese hecho previamente, casi como si uno tuviese una vida completamente nueva─ nos sentamos a dibujar. Mejor dicho, yo me senté a dibujar y ella a pintar. Con Luna siempre nos comunicamos mediante arte y miradas. Dibujos y pinturas cubrían las paredes de la casa Lovegood nuevamente, se extendían también sobre mesas y sillas, conquistando de forma lenta pero segura todo el espacio disponible. Incluso hechizamos algunos para que se movieran. Mi preferido en particular era el paisaje que habíamos hecho juntos en el techo de la sala de estar, que representaba la vista que se tenía de los terrenos del colegio desde la torre de Gryffindor. Con un sencillo hechizo logré generar la sensación de una brisa ligera que atravesaba las hojas de los árboles y las nubes. A veces nos tirábamos boca arriba a contemplarlo sin hacer nada más que tomarnos de las manos, mientras pensábamos un poquito sobre el mundo, sobre nuestros miedos y esperanzas.

En esta misma pose nos sorprendió la vida. Los rizos de Luna, que habían recuperado toda su luz, estaban enmarcando su rostro en todas las direcciones mientras ella miraba, soñadora, el cielo raso. Yo le acariciaba el brazo con las uñas, trazando de arriba para abajo pequeños espirales que la recorrían entera. Fantaseaba con usar sus pinceles para reemplazar mis dedos y así llenar su cuerpo de colores, como ya habíamos hecho en otras ocasiones. Mientras recordaba vívidamente la última vez que nos habíamos enchastrado de esa forma, ella seguía explicándome enérgicamente el aspecto de los rynpaff.

─Ya te dije cómo son, Dean. ¡No puede ser que todavía no los hayamos visto! Pequeñitos, de color azul marino, con ojos bien saltones. Papá dice que hacen un zumbido particular, parecido al de los colibríes. Si tan solo pudiésemos ver uno…

Se había incorporado de repente y comenzado a gesticular vívidamente con las manos mientras miraba por la ventana abierta con ojos intensos, concentrados, como obligando al bicho a aparecerse, ahora mismo.

─No sé, Luna. Capaz no quieren ser vistos, ¿pensaste eso? ─resoplé al darme cuenta de que no podía seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos y me senté también yo.

─Puede ser, no se me había ocurrido. Podríamos dejarles una especie de cebo en la mesa de la cocina o algo, ¿no te parece? Capaz pastel de calabaza, o unas cerezas ─se rascó el mentón mientras pensaba, distraída, en qué consistiría la dieta de esos animalitos.

Había ido a la cocina a agarrar esos alimentos de la alacena y los había dejado en dos platos separados sobre el escritorio que estaba debajo de la ventana para luego posicionarse nuevamente al lado mío y apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Se respiraba un aire demasiado limpio. Me removí un poco, incómodo, intentando serenarme y sentirme más a gusto. No había ninguna nube a la distancia, el cielo estaba sin mancha alguna. Nos quedamos callados un rato, esperando la tormenta.

─Soñé con Dobby hoy. Cuando todo esto pase, me gustaría que fuésemos a visitar su tumba.

─Si seguimos vivos, vamos. ─Le prometí mirándola con cara de circunstancia y, anticipándome a sus movimientos, seguí hablando─. No estoy diciendo que no vayamos a seguir vivos, solo que quién sabe.

Luna se puso bien seria de repente, como siempre que tocábamos el tema. Sufría mucho la ausencia de su padre y no le gustaba que se pusiera en duda la supervivencia de nadie.

─Sobrevivimos hasta ahora, Dean. Podemos con esto.

─Podemos juntos.

Fue un instante digno de película de terror. Mientras me inclinaba a darle un beso, Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y puso por una fracción de segundo una cara de susto que no le veía desde que escapamos de la Mansión Malfoy. Después me miró, solemne, y finalmente sonrió, decidida, entregada al destino.

─¿Te quema el bolsillo, cierto? ─Le pregunté de la forma más tranquila que pude y me acerqué para correrle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Sacó del bolsillo de su jean el galeón que usábamos para comunicarnos para fijar las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore, ardiente después de años de inactividad. Nos miramos con más intensidad que nunca, diciéndonos tantas cosas y tan pocas al mismo tiempo.

─Vamos. Es hora de enfrentarlos, Dean. ¡Finalmente, Hogwarts! ─Se había parado y gesticulaba más frenéticamente que nunca, reacomodándose la varita sobre la oreja izquierda mientras buscaba sus zapatillas con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

Me acuerdo de estar sentado en el piso mirándola maravillado, abstraído de toda la guerra, de todo el terror, de todo el odio, de todas las pesadillas sobre calaveras verdes en la noche, por un segundo. Lo primero que pensé en ese momento ─no por primera vez─ fue que no podía creer que no hubiese notado antes toda la energía resplandeciente que irradiaba Luna. Inmediatamente después, me sorprendió ─no por primera vez tampoco─ que esta criatura, más fantástica de todas que las que poblaban sus sueños, me hubiese elegido particularmente a mí.

Me sentía más hiperactivo a cada segundo que pasaba, el corazón me latía lleno de adrenalina. De repente no tuve ninguna duda sobre el futuro, de repente me sentí invencible. Por un breve segundo me pregunté así se sentiría beber Felix Felicis.

Nosotros podíamos, sí. Juntos.

Desaparecimos esa noche estrellada hacia la guerra tomados de las manos, mientras nos dábamos un beso frenético, entrelazados el uno con el otro como si fuéramos uno. Éramos uno. Por eso sentía que ambos sobreviviríamos, para poder seguir conquistando de forma lenta pero segura nuestros espacios, como dibujo y pintura.

Luna es y fue el gran apoyo de mi vida. Una vez le dije que creo que funcionamos tan bien juntos porque avivamos los colores de la vida del otro, cada uno a su manera. No es que vivamos una existencia gris sin el otro, sino que es mucho más precioso que eso: entre los dos nos retroalimentamos. Me parece que eso es el amor al final del día.

De más está decir que cuando regresamos a la casa un buen tiempo después, nos encontramos con un rynpuff dormido sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Para Zaira, mi hermosa amiga invisible. Intenté escribir después de tanto tiempo algo que más o menos te fuese a gustar, espero haber podido alegrarte al menos un poquito. Quedé enamorada de estos dos, eso seguro. 


End file.
